


Messages

by MGirl112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Harry-centric, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis-centric, M/M, Texting, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl112/pseuds/MGirl112
Summary: A series of text messages between Louis and Harry, usually starting with one being busy and the other being extremely bored





	1. Louis is Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say here...
> 
> Enjoy!

**_To: Hazza_ **

_You: Haryyyyyy_

_You: Harry I'm bored_

_You: HALP_

_You: plzzzzzzzz_

_You: dont ignore me, Harold_

_You: don't think I don't c u over there in the kitchen_

_You: I'm not gonna stop texting till u reply_

_You: trolololololololol_

_You: spamspamspamspam_

_You: haha_

_You: Harry_

_You: Styles_

_You: text_

_You: me_

_You: back_

_You: right_

_Hazza: LOUIS I'M TRYING TO DO WORK!!!_

_You: ..._

_You: oh_

_You: at least u texted back_

_Hazza: OMFG plz stop_

_You: nevaaaaah_

_Hazza: why?_

_You: I miss u_

_Hazza: I'm literally like 10 feet away from you_

_You: that's 11 feet too many ;)_

_Hazza: ew ur disgusting_

_You: u know u want it ;D_

_You: dontcha_

_You: dontcha_

_Hazza: ..._

_Hazza: maybe..._

_You: XD LOL_

_Hazza: shut up_

_You: how soon will you be done with won't_

_Hazza: what?_

_You: whoops_

_You: how soon with you be done with wish_

_Hazza: still doesn't make any sense_

_You: *wurn_

_You: **woej_

_You: ***WORK GODDAMNIT_

_Hazza: XD_

_You: F U autocorrect_

_Hazza: lol_

_Hazza: you look so cute when you're frustrated_

_You: creeper_

_Hazza: haha cutie_

_You: shut uppp..._

_Hazza: K_

_You: can u stop working now_

_You: I wanna spend time with my hazzaaa_

_Hazza: I guess I can take a break_

_You: YAY!_

_*3 mins later*_

_Hazza: OMG R U OKAY_

_You: yeah why_

_Hazza: Louis._

_Hazza: you literally just fell out of your chair_

_Hazza: how are you just okay_

_You: good point_

_Hazza: how did you fall anyways?_

_You: ...I just fell_

_Hazza: don't lie it's not nice_

_You: asdfbfgvh_

_Hazza: tell me_

_You: it's stupid_

_Hazza: I won't laugh_

_You: promise_

_Hazza: promise_

_You: okay...._

_You: ...I was happy that you got a break_

_You: ...then got over excited_

_You: and fell and hit my head on the_

_counter_

_You: so...yeah_

_Hazza: XD_

_Hazza: why are you so cute?_

_You: HEYYYYYY_

_You: you said you wouldn't laaaaaaugh_

_Hazza: sorry_

_You: why are we texting anyways_

_You: you're sitting right next to me_

_Hazza: idk lol_

_Hazza: cuz it's fun_

_You: yeah I guess :)_

_Hazza: :D_

_You: so whatcha wanna do_

_Hazza: idk what do u wanna do_

_You: I know what I wanna do :)_

_Hazza: oh do you now?_

_You: ya better believe it_

_Hazza: and what might this activity be, Lewis?_

_You: meet me upstairs and find out ;)_

_Hazza: already there_

_You: I love you_

_Hazza: I love you too_


	2. Harry is Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the tables have turned; Louis is busy, and Harry is bored out of his mind...spamming and cuddles ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many actually asked me to continue it, but I did anyway lol enjoy.

**_To: LouBear_**

_You: Hey  
_

_You: I just met you  
_

_You: and this is crazy  
_

_You: but im fricKING BORED OUT OF MY MIND  
_

_You: ...so call me maybe?  
_

_You: oh god that was bad  
_

_You: wow  
_

_You: just pretend you never read that  
_

_You: k?  
_

_You: seriously though  
_

_You: I'm bored  
_

_You: Louis  
_

_You: Louis_

_You: LOUIS!!  
_

_You: LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON  
_

_You: I SWEAR TO GOD  
_

_You: ...hmm I wonder if you're actually reading these...  
_

_You: guess I'll have to find out for myself  
_

_You: let us begin  
_

_You: I love you  
_

_You: you are beautiful  
_

_You: your eyes are gorgeous  
_

_You: ...  
_

_You: fine then_

_You: another approach  
_

_You: my hair is better than yours  
_

_You: you are the height of a 13 year old girl  
_

_You: Nikki Minaj's ass is better than yours  
_

_You: are you serious  
_

_You: this isn't working...  
_

_You: I have an idea  
_

_You: Louis  
_

_You: IM PREGNANT  
_

_You: 3  
_

_You: 2  
_

_You: 1  
_

_LouBear: WHAT  
_

_LouBear: HOW_

_LouBear: I SWEAR I USED A CONDOM  
_

_LouBear: HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN  
_

_You: finally you texted back  
_

_LouBear: HOW IS THIS EVEN-  
_

_LouBear: ...wait...  
_

_(Reads through other texts)  
_

_LouBear: Fk u  
_

_You: hahaaaa  
_

_LouBear: I hate you  
_

_You: no u love me  
_

_LouBear: ...well I guess that's true  
_

_You: lol  
_

_LouBear: oh and Harry?  
_

_You: yus?  
_

_LouBear: how dare yOU SAY NIKKI MINAJ'S ASS IS BETTER THAN MINE  
_

_You: oh shit  
_

_LouBear: I LOOK WAY BETTER THAN THAT FAKE BARBIE BITCH  
_

_You: damn  
_

_You: sorry Lou  
_

_LouBear: grr  
_

_You: I can see the steam coming out through your ears from across the room  
_

_LouBear: harry this is just unacceptable  
_

_You: you're right  
_

_You: I deserve to be punished  
_

_LouBear: damn right you do  
_

_You: what is my punishment  
_

_LouBear: oh the possibilities  
_

_You: gulp  
_

_LouBear: muhaha I thought of one  
_

_You: ...oh dear Castiel's father what is it  
_

_LouBear: meet me upstairs and find out  
_

_You: goD DAMNIT  
_

_LouBear: what?  
_

_You: Louis, NO  
_

_LouBear: whyyyy  
_

_You: dude  
_

_You: Liam's picking us up for an interview in like 15 minutes  
_

_LouBear: but...  
_

_You: no buts  
_

_LouBear: except mine ;)  
_

_You: ...  
_

_You: done even start  
_

_LouBear: I will if I want to I'm queen  
_

_You: queen?  
_

_LouBear: yus  
_

_You: you're adorable  
_

_LouBear: damn fricking right I am  
_

_You: goddamnit I love you  
_

_LouBear: fk yeah you do  
_

_You: wrong response  
_

_You: try again  
_

_LouBear: I'd love me too  
_

_You: are you serious  
_

_LouBear: fine , fine  
_

_You: say it  
_

_LouBear: I wuv you  
_

_You: there ya go_

_LouBear: cuddle me_

_You: no  
_

_LouBear: Yes  
_

_You: only if I top tonight ;D  
_

_LouBear: oh hAYL NO  
_

_LouBear: YOU TOPPED LAST TIME  
_

_LouBear: no fair  
_

_You: fine then  
_

_You: no cuddles for you  
_

_LouBear: fine... >:(  
_

_You: I don't appreciate your tone young man  
_

_LouBear: excuse me I'm older than you  
_

_You: well ya sure as hell don't act like it  
_

_You: remember Kevin  
_

_You: from the X Factor  
_

_LouBear: DUDE TOO SOON  
_

_LouBear: DONT REMIND ME  
_

_LouBear: JUST STAHP  
_

_You: okay,_

_LouBear: I want cuddles  
_

_LouBear: give me cuddles  
_

_You: as you wish  
_

_LouBear: yayayay  
_

_You: let's goooooo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! If ya liked it, DON'T COME BACK! • 0 •
> 
> #Fetusdays


	3. Both are Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clever chapter title, right? Anyways, now both Harry AND Louis are bored. Now what? Answer: group chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three, baby! ^0^

**_Louis' Phone_ **

 

**_To: Hazza_ **

 

_You: IM BORED_

_Hazza: IM BORED_

_You: what_

_Hazza: what_  
_You: lol_

_Hazza: okay seriously tho_

_Hazza: I'm bored out of my mind_

_Hazza: what do I do?_

_You: you tell me_

_You: I'm having the same problem_

_Hazza: well.._

_Hazza: what do we do when we're bored_

_You: idk_

_You: spam each other?_

_Hazza: okay_

_Hazza: okAY_

_Hazza: I've got an idea_

_You: really_

_You: I couldn't tell_

_Hazza: just trust me_

_You: okay einstein your call_

_Hazza: :)_

_** Harry's Phone ** _

 

_**To: Nialler, LouBear, DJ Malik** _

 

_**Group Chat** _

 

_LouBear: ah I see_

_LouBear: well thought out_

_You: told you I had an idea_

_Nialler: what's with the new group chat guys_

_You: oh you'll see_

_LouBear: shall we get started?_

_You: oh yeah_

_Nialler: get started on what_

_Nialler: guys_

_Nialler: guys?_

_LouBear: YOUR INSECURE_

_LouBear: DONT KNOW WHAT FOR_

_You: YOURE TURNING HEADS_

_You: WHEN YOU WALK_

_You: THROUGH THE DOOOR_

_Nialler: guys what are you doing_

_LouBear: DONT NEED MAKEUP_

_LouBear: TO COVER UP_

_You: BEING THE WAY THAT YOU ARE_

_You: IS ENOUGH_

_Nialler: GUYS I SWEAR TO GOD_

_***Nialler has left the conversation** _

_LouBear: oh no you don't_

**_*You added Nialler to the conversation_ **

_Nialler: WHY_

_You: EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM CAN SEE IT_

_You: EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOU_

_Nialler: shutupshutupshUTUPSHUTUP_

_LouBear: BABY U LITE UP MY WORLD_

_LouBear: LIKE NOBODY ELSE_

_You: THE WAY THAT U FLIP YOUR HAIR_

_You: GETS ME OVERWHELMED_

_LouBear: BUT WHEN U SMILE AT THE GROUND_

_LouBear: IT AINY HARD TO TELL_

_You: U DONT KNOW OWOW_

_You: YOU DONT KNOW UR BEAUTIFUL UH UL_

_LouBear: THAT WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL_

_Nialler: You guys are too old for this!!!_

_You: WE'RE ONLY GETTIN OLDER BABY_

_LouBear: AND IVE BENN THINKING ABOUT_ _YOU LATELY_

_Nialler: !!!!THATS IT!!!!_

  
_** Niall's Phone ** _

 

_**To: Leeyum** _

 

_You: HELP_

_You: HELP ME_

_You: THEIR MERCILESS_

_Leeyum: Jeezus Niall what is it_

_You: ITS SO ANNOYING_

_You: PLEASE I BEG OF YOU_

_You: MAKE_

_You: THEM_

_You: STOP_

_Leeyum: I'm sorry_

_Leeyum: but you sound fricking mental_

_You: oh for the love of_

_You: let me show you_

  
_**To: Lewis, Haz, InZayn** _

 

_**Group Chat** _

 

_***You added Leeyum to the conversation** _

_Lewis: oh great idea_

_Haz: well done Niall_

_Haz: another subject_

_Leeyum: subject? What?_

_Leeyum: Niall what is this_

_Lewis: hahahahah_

_Leeyum: what's so funny_

_Haz: hey Liam_

_Leeyum: what_

_Lewis: YO PAYNO_

_Leeyum: what_

_Haz: I have one question for you_

_Leeyum: what?_

_Leeyum: Niall help me I'm scared_

_You: I've had my share_

_You: now it's your turn_

_Leeyum: WHAT_

_Lewis: LIAM_

_Leeyum: WHAT_

_Haz:  I was just thinking..._

_Leeyum: what??_

_Haz: just thinking..._

_Haz: that..._

_Haz: Maybe..._

_Leeyum: I'm so confused_

_Leeyum: maybe what?_

_Haz: Maybe..._

_Haz: maybe..._

_You: goddamn it guys_

_You: maybe what!?_

_You: maybeOH NO_

_You: NONONO_

_Lewis: MAYBE ITS THE WAY SHE WALKED_

_Haz: OW!_

_Leeyum: WHAT TF IS THIS_

_Lewis: STRAIGHT INTO MY HEART N STOLE IT_

_Haz: THROUGH THE DOORS AND PAST THE GUARDS_

_Lewis: OW!_

_Haz: JUST LIKE SHE ALREADY OWNED IT_

_Leeyum: NI WAT HAVE U PULLED ME IN TO!!?_

_Lewis: I SAID CAN U GIVE IT BACK TO ME_

_Haz: SHE SAID NEVER IN YA WILDEST DREAMS_

_You: don't_

_You: don't you dare_

_You: I swear to god Louis and Harry_

_You: if you-_

_Lewis: AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE_

_Lewis: BEST SONG EVER_

_You: FUCK ALL OF YOU_

_Haz: WE KNEW EVERY LINE NOW I CANT_  
_REMEMBER_

_Haz: HOW IT GOES_

_Haz: BUT I KNOW_

_Haz: THAT I WONT FORGET HER_

_Lewis: CUZ WE DANCED ALL NIGHT_

_Lewis: TO THE BEST SONG EVER_

_Haz: I THINK IT WENT OH OH OH_

_Lewis: THINK IT WENT YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_Haz: THINK IT WENT OOOOOH_

_Lewis: BAM BAM BAM BAM_

_Haz:  ..._

_Haz: Liam_

_Haz: liAM_

_Haz: LIAM_

_You: Liam I swear to god_

_You: if you even think about_

_Leeyum: SAID HER NAME WAS GEORGIA ROSE_

_You: NO_

_Lewis: OWW_

_Leeyum: BUT HER DADDY WAS IN DENIS_

_Leeyum: aaaaah yeah_

_You: I HATE YOU_

_You: EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE OF YOU_

_You: ya shower a cunts_

_Haz: NIALLS got a dirty mouth_

_Lewis: he got dirty mouth_

_Haz: BUT SHE KISSED ME LIKE SHE MEANT IT_

_Lewis:  ...Niall?_

_You: NO_

_Haz: but Niall_

_You: NO_

_Haz: it's your solo_

_You: NO_

_You: NO MORE_

_***Haz blocked** _

_***Lewis blocked** _

_Leeyum: WAIT NIALL DONT BLOCK MEH PLZ_

_Leeyum: pwease_

_Leeyum: I sorry_

_You:  ...fine_

_You: but only for you_

_Leeyum: for you_

_Leeyum: don't you mean_

_Leeyum: FOR YOUR EYES ONLY_

_***Leeyum blocked** _

  
_(Hours later)_

 

_** Everyone's Phones ** _

 

_Zayn: fk you guys_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these, they're so fun!! XD  
> Do you guys have any requests for this story? I've got a feeling that you guys may be getting bored of the old, "So and so is Bored SPAM SPAM SPAM LOL HAHA"

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyyyyed!!


End file.
